Bryce Vinegate
Bryce Vinegate (バインゲート・ブライス, Baingēto Buraisu) is the current President of the International Gourmet Organization. He became the President sometime after the death of Ichiryu. As the head of the IGO, Bryce is considered one of the strongest individuals around. Appearance Bryce's face is really the only part of his body that displays any sort of aging. The rest of his body is still fairly muscular and healthy. He has trim gray hair, and he sports a thick and trimmed gray beard. Normally he sports a fedora; a light, short-sleeved, button-less shirt; khaki pants, dress shoes, dark wristbands, and white gloves concealing his prosthetic hand. Professionally, he's seen sporting a beige trench coat and black sweater. In his younger years, Bryce was seen as a handsome and powerfully built young man. He was usually seen with short, dark and unkempt hair, parts of his bangs shooting outwards in spikes. Bryce's hunting outfit was relatively simple, he wore a tank top cut above the navel, fingerless gloves studded at the knuckles, fitting pants with a leather belt, and knee-high leather boots. Casually, he sported a white collared shirt with a blue tie and suspenders, and a greatcoat checkered across the shoulders. He occasionally wore an aviator's cap or a knit cap. Personality During his years as a child, Bryce was seen to have an aggressive personality, always lashing out whenever any local children tried and give him or any one of the people he cares about grief. This often caused issues between him and authority to the point where his reputation was that of a crazed child with so much fury in his heart. Despite this, he often showed compassion and a soft-side to his loved ones, always getting embarrassed when they often teased him about it and returning to his usual anger afterwords. He also showed to have a very strange side of him, doing random things that people would never expect, like taking in lost pets that weren't even what people would expect, feeding statues of birds as if they were real ones, even wearing clothing that would normally be meant for woman and not realizing it until after someone called him out on it. As a young adult, Bryce grew out of his aggressive nature, but soon adopted a cocky attitude, believing himself to be above others and showing off his abilities as a Bishokuya to everyone and bragging about his incredible skill. This new attitude landed him in multiple situations, but also cemented his reputation as one of the strongest hunters in the Human World due to no one being able to fully take him on. His also developed a flirtatious side to any women that he saw, regardless of their appearance, always giving them compliments even when he's not trying to get with them. Despite this, he still showed his kind and strange sides at times, though only to those that he truly respects and admires and no one else. Now in his current age, Bryce has fully matured from his days of reckless endangerment and have fully taken up the role as leader of the IGO, which he leads with a firm yet caring hand to those that follow his orders. Over the years, he learned the lesson of humility and gained wisdom from it, losing the reckless side of himself and gaining one that became devoted to keeping the peace. In most cases, he can show to be a very firm leader and stabilizing center, which is ironic due to how much destruction and chaos he left in his wake. Despite his maturity, he still retains some of his goofy aspects, though in most cases, this often comes up when he disciplines in the most unusual of ways. History Born to a pair of IGO employees who were loyal to the Founder. His mother worked as a Beast Tamer at the Gourmet Coliseum. His father worked at the Biotopes as a researcher who specialized in Gourmet Cells. Bryce was born and raised on Cooking Island, his mother having retired after he was born to raise her son. She was inspired by Chefs at the Cooking Festival, like Zaus and Setsuno, to take up cooking after she retired. She proved to be almost surprisingly talented as a Chef, however, having worked with the IGO for so long, she was a fan of experimentation and would put together some of the strangest flavor combinations known to man. It has been speculated by those who know about this, that his mother's cooking is responsible for some of Bryce's stranger behavioral quirks. This would likely be due to his body's chemical balances being thrown off by some of the combinations. Once he became old enough, Bryce set off to travel the world as a Bishokuya and see what all the world had to offer. Over the course of his career as a Bishokuya, he discovered and categorized the twelve Ingredients that would become known as the Zodiac Ingredients, bringing each one to the IGO. After he brought them the sixth of these Ingredients, he was given a permanent position as an IGO employed Bishokuya. As a part of the IGO, Bryce learned of the difficulty in making sure that Bishokuya were ready to travel to and survive in the Gourmet World. He set off around the Human World to come up with a trial to put Bishokuya through in order to prove that they're ready. After traveling the entirety of the Human World, Bryce proposed the Trial of Pilgrimage. The Trial soon proved to be highly effective and his reputation soon spread like wild fire. Eager to prove himself in the Gourmet World as well, he entered and soon encountered a massive Beast. Still cocky in regard to his abilities, he took on the Beast. After a long and difficult battle, he barely managed to escape with his life, though he lost his left hand. Bryce realized that he was beyond lucky to have only lost that hand and turned down a Saiseiya's offer to revive his hand. His reasoning being that he needed the reminder that there were far more powerful creatures out there and to temper his ego. As a more mature man, Bryce put together a group known as The Gourmet Guardians. The Guardians' job was to help out whenever Bryce asked them to, if at all possible. However, this group eventually disbanded and was replaced by the Five Gourmet Overlords, which was put together by one of Bryce's old associates. Synopsis Equipment *'Prosthetic Left Hand' - After losing his left hand in a battle against a beast he could not defeat, Bryce was engineered a new hand. The outside is crafted from the horn of a Ragnarok Rhino for toughness, and the inner working are made from expertly designed Chimera Beast scales combined with myoelectric electronics to allow more free range with his hands movement. The outside is a metallic silver with ball joints holding the fingers together and connecting the knuckles to the rest of the hand. The inside is made of of electronic systems and cables protected by a scale sheath. Myoelectric signals from his muscle movements are picked up by electrodes. Once integrated, a control signal is triggered allowing the hand to move. Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Power Replication (パワー複製, Pawā fukusei): Bryce's Gourmet Cells allow him to copy the powers and abilities of others, though not to the same degree of mastery. This is done through the Mirror Neurons in his brain, which are hyper active. Mirror Neurons are neurons, brain cells, that "mirror" the action of others as if Bryce had performed the action himself. Put in the simplest terms: Monkey see, Monkey do. The cells allow Bryce to copy and follow the movements and actions of the one he's looking at, almost in unison. Bryce, however, is slightly behind the one he's copying and must either predict or already know how his opponent will act to get ahead of them. However, if an opponent is many times more powerful than him, even if Bryce is capable of following their movements with his eyes, his body may not be able to keep up. If Bryce has copied a certain power or ability enough times, he will be able to remember it and use it on his own without having to copy it from his opponent. This is managed by his Gourmet Cells helping his body save the power/ability through muscle memory. As such, once his body has memorized an ability or power, it becomes his own and he can then adapt it more directly to his personal arsenal of moves. Through this memorization, Bryce is capable of mastering moves to a completely different degree than its original user. It is believed that some of his techniques are the result of him memorizing another's move with his Power Replication. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy (食欲のエネルギー, Shokuyoku no Enerugī):is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. While it is in use, Appetite Energy is seen to be highly versatile, having offensive, defensive, and useful supplementary applications depending on how something with Gourmet Cells uses it. It has been shown to be able to produce from outside the actual body, allowing the bearer to solidify said energy into physical constructs, or tools, that they use for different purposes. It has been shown that the more mastery of Appetite Constructs, the more it can actually take on the said characteristics of a construct the user does. The most common application is the creation of Appetite Constructs, various tools or weapons that a user creates with their Appetite Energy. Another popular use is to infuse one's limbs objects with Appetite Energy, causing their effectiveness and amount of damage they deliver to rise, and when they strike the damage they deal is often compared to a creature with an incredibly ravenous appetite devouring the opponent. In addition, due to its unique energy state, Appetite Energy can also be used to fire off massive beam attacks, or orbs of pure Appetite Energy to throw at the opponent, leading them to detonate and explode with extreme power. Ever since he discovered this ability, he attempted to experiment with different was of using Appetite Energy to it's fullest potential. He invented several different techniques, some that other Bishokuya with Appetite Energy have used themselves, others which are exclusive to him. Often, his Constructs appear to have thorns covering them, no matter what technique he's using. He calls this trait "The Vinegate Signature," something few to no one has ever replicated. *'Vinetail Whip' (ヴァインテールむち, Vu~aintēru muchi): He personal favorite technique to use, Bryce focuses the energy into his arm, brings his arm back, and quickly swipes it towards his targets. What occurs is a straight line of Appetite Energy which can lash or wrap around any target. The thorns created in this Construct can also cause extra stabbing or cutting damage. Bryce can form up to nine whips at a time with just one lash. *'Vingate Flatware ' (ヴァインゲート食器, Vu~aingēto shokki): Bryce also developed multiple different technique in which to use ordinary Constructs. Over the course of his career, he has learned to fashion these Constructs to fulfill any task needed. He can not only fashion them to his arms, but also his legs. **'Dinner Fork, Knife and Spoon' (ディナーフォーク, ディナーナイフ, ディナースプーン Dināfōku, Dinānaifu, Dināsupūn): Oversized versions of Fork, Knife and Spoon; Bryce uses these techniques usually against larger enemies. Each utensil in this set can provide large bursts of cutting (knife), stabbing (fork) or blunt (spoon) damage. He usually strikes in combinations, either cycling through his Dinner set quickly or integrating it with his Lunch set in carefully timed strikes. ***'Gravy Ladle' (グレービー取鍋, Gurēbī torinabe): This Construct is a modified version of the Dinner Spoon. It can catch liquid ingredients more easily and also deal a great more deal of blunt damage then the Dinner Spoon. However, this Construct costs a greater deal of Energy to create, and thus is only used in dire circumstances. ***'Fish Fork' (魚のフォーク, Sakana no fōku): This Construct is a modified version of the Dinner Fork. Normally used while fishing, the Fish Fork is good for loading and unloading multiple targets at once. Once the target(s) are loaded they can be brought towards, thrown upwards or flung around. Like the Ladle, the Fish Fork required more Energy to maintain and perform. ***'Pie Lift' (パイリフト, Pairifuto): A modified version of the Dinner Knife, this Construct is designated to Bryce's foot and is used to trip up enemies. By lifting his knee while the Construct is in form, the target is knocked off its feet. **'Lunch Fork and Knife' (昼食フォーク, 昼食ナイフ, Chūshoku fōku, Chūshoku naifu): Another version of fork and knife, this time however, a much smaller version. Because of their size, they don't require as much Energy as the Dinner set. As a result, Bryce can use them incredibly fast. Even with his prosthetic hand, he can move fast enough to perform these techniques in relatively fast bursts. **'Carving Fork and Knife' (カービングフォーク, 彫刻刀, Kābingufōku, Chōkokutō): Largely a supplementary technique, the Carving Fork and Knife are used when Bryce is adventuring. The Fork is used for climbing large rocky surfaces as they can latch onto open crevasses and the tops of rocky surfaces and ledges. The Knife can be used for cutting through dense vegetation. **'Salad Fork and Soup Spoon' (サラダフォーク, Saradafōku and スープスプーン, Sūpusupūn): The smallest of his main dining arsenal, roughly five these constructs can fit one his hands at once. Ordinarily, the forks are designated to his fingers, in which he can attack nerve points on a targets' body. The spoons are designated to his knuckles and act as a sort of natural brass knuckle for striking. **'Lemon Fork' (レモンフォーク, Remonfōku): This particular Construct is used for dislodging, whether it be a large boulder or the tooth of a beast. The slim prongs slip right under hard-to-reach crevasses and distribute leverage to the targeted area. **'Ice Tea Spoon' (アイスティースプーン, Aisutīsupūn): This Construct has two uses. Bryce forms it in his hands and can use it as a staff or as a pole vault to leap over tall objects or just to gain a higher elevation. Friction Manipulation Physical Attributes Trivia *Appearance is that of Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Page was made by the Admins *This character is the official Fanon IGO president, which still leaves Mansam as the canon IGO president. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:IGO